Not Possible
by bojoflo12
Summary: I am an Alpha. I can't fall in love with him! I can't!


**Awhooooooo** I howled. _Guys, come on! Lets hunt! Then we'll check the borders and call it a night, k?_ A chorus of agreements laced through the air and sprang forward, my pure whit fur sliding smoothly over hard slabs of muscle. A dark brown wolf with forest green eyes raced to my side and kept pace with me. He had a small vial of a potion around his neck and it was a dark blue black. Mine was dark purple and I had the paw print on my shoulder, showing that I was the alpha. I raised my tail and dropped into a crouch, sneaking forward and we all jumped, landing on the deer and killing it instantly. Later, I was trotting to the bushes and slid inside. I shifted and threw on my clothes. "Hey guys, you should go home. Anne, you're on patrol tonight and Steven and Noah are gonna go with you. Go home at around midnight and James, Alex and Lucy will take it from there until nine." I nodded sharply at them and they left, some going to shift and others getting ready for patrol. "Hey Jess, ready to go?" I looked at the tall muscled boy next to me. "Yeah sis. Coming." I turned and we ran to our house. I opened the door, "Dad? We're home! The hunt took longer tonight." "Got it!" Our dad called. "Come here. I have something to tell you." We cautiously walked forward and our dad burst out of the den. "We're going on vacation!" I jaw dropped and I snarled, "Dad! I'm the alpha of my pack! I can't just go gallivanting off in the middle of no where!" My dads eyes turned sharp and he replied, "We aren't going to the middle of no where, Rain! We... are going to La Push, to visit friends." "Dad! That is the definition of the middle of no where!" I snapped. Jesse gave me a look and said to dad, "For how long?" Dad smirked, "A year." that did it. "DAAAAAAAAD!" I howled and lunged forward. Jesse caught me and pinned me down, long enough for me to get calmed down. Dad's face was white with anger. "We are going to go to La Push! and you are going to enjoy it, or so help me, I'll make us move there!" He roared. I bared my teeth and shoved Jesse off, before pushing myself up and stalking to my room. Crazy hormones... right... blame them.

* * *

I sulked in the car as dad and Jesse chatted. "Dad, I need to stretch my legs." I muttered, knowing full well that he could hear me. "Nope!" He said cheerfully, "If you get the chance, you're just going to run all the way back to Montana." I narrowed my eyes to slits and turned, glaring out the window. Dad had become unbearable, since mom died. He tried to give me... the talk. I shivered just thinking about it. Dad... talking about girl stuff. Not a good combination. I finally had managed to end it by saying that I had learned all this in health, and there was never a boy who even remotely struck my interest.

forty-eight painful hours later, of dad driving top speed, we managed to make it to La Push, and I was able to get out of the car. "Well," Dad stated, pointing to a new, white painted house with blue shutters, "Home for the next year." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my suitcase, marching into the house and claiming the largest bedroom as mine. Force me into coming... I get what I want. That wasn't alpha wolf speaking... that was spiteful, POed 18 year old girl. I walked down the stairs and called, "I'm going into the woods... Be back in a couple of hours." But before I managed to get out, dad snagged my sleeve and said, "An hour. We have a few guests coming over, friends that I haven't seen in ages and you will be here to welcome them." I huffed and rolled my eyes..."Fine." I bolted into the woods, shedding my clothes and exploded into a wolf in a split second. I shook out my long white fur and grimaced to see the smudged alpha sign. I grabbed some of the stuff from the vial around my throat and managed to get a paw print mark on my shoulder. It dried instantly and I closed the vial. The stuff in it was magic, working for multiple things. It worked like paint, but stayed on something for years (last time I had to use it was to put the alpha mark on in the first place about 6 years ago) It was an antidote for wolfs-bane, which was deadly, and it could sedate my hunger for hours. I sniffed the air and slunk forward, tasting elk on the wind. They were by a river. I ran swiftly and silently, bounding over everything in my path... save the trees. I paused at the edge of the clearing and shook off the vial, hiding it in the bushes. There were three elk, just standing by the river, slurping and farther down, there were some people on a boat, fishing. _Great, an audience_. I thought sarcastically. _Huh, no kidding_ a voice murmured. _Jesse? Yep! Came to join the hunt!_ I rolled my eyes and flicked my ears. He immediately stiffened into a hunters crouch, already knowing what to do. I signaled and we crept forward, then suddenly shot toward the elk, bowling them over and tearing them down, killing them. The people in the boat watched in horrified awe. I ripped into the bull elk and ate, my stomach grumbling about lack of food. I looked up, my face covered in blood and one woman on the boat fainted as I looked at them. One of the men, more elderly looked at me with a sharp interest. I gave him a small nod and he nodded back. I barked at Jesse and he helped me drag the carcases into the trees. We ate our weight and more, finishing off all three elk and I slipped my necklace back on. _Come on... we'd better go, or dad'll have our_ skins. Jesse chuckled and we raced each other back to the clearing. I shifted and threw on my clothes, tucking the precious vial under my shirt. (a blue button down shirt, with a black tank top and blue jeans) I didn't bother wearing shoes. We walked back to the house and I groaned, "Oh shit. They're already here. Well... lets go face the wrath of dad." Jesse and I gulped at the same time and we laughed. Sauntering back into the house, I called, "Sorry to keep ya waiting Dad." and then I noticed just how many people my dad had invited over.

I ground my teeth together.

I Hated Parties.

I looked over and stiffened, there were eight seriously muscled and tall guys and one lithe girl, not so unlike my self. I lifted my chin and one of them came forward and offered a hand, "Sam Uley. And you are?" I looked at his hand and shook it, knowing that he was testing my strength. I flexed my arm and his face changed to shock. "Rain Wolfe, and this is my brother, Jesse." Jesse nodded and shook Sam's hand, using the same strength I did.

I flashed him a cold smile and stared at him till he looked away. A woman came up behind him and rubbed his arm, I looked at her face and saw terrible scars, but she was still beautiful. I smiled at her, but more sincere. They walked away and the others of the group came up to us, their eyes filled with wonder as they looked at me. It was so easy to read their thoughts, not actually, but I had stared down their leader, probably not an easy feat, but I... was the alpha of the Lunar pack.

We were fierce.

Hands were offered and I shook them, nothing to prove this time. Names flashed by, "Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Collin, Brady," and one that struck me, that stuck in my mind. A tall, inky black haired boy shook my hand and smiled, it felt like his chocolaty brown eyes were seeing right through me.

No, No no no no no!

I did not just imprint on some kid in La Push... a really hot kid... my knees felt weak and my hand started shaking.

I looked at Jesse helplessly, then turned and ran, out the door, into the woods before I burst and was a wolf. I ran and ran, trying to calm down. I did not just imprint on a La Push werewolf!

I did not!

I refuse!

I thought about him..."Seth." I whispered. His name sent shivers down my spine.

I looked around for the bundle of clothes that I had hid earlier and put them on after I changed. I sat by a tree, my arms wrapped around my legs. I heard footsteps and thought that it was Jesse, but a warm hand placed itself on my shoulder and turned me around. I looked up into Seth's warm, chocolate brown eyes and felt like I was drowning in them.

A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth. "You felt it too?" He spoke, softly, quietly. I nodded, afraid to speak. He pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and spoke, just loud enough for him to hear, "I thought that I would never imprint. I thought that I wasn't good enough." He stiffened at my last words and looked at me, straight in the eye. "I might've just met you, but you are the most amazing and independent person. You are my soul mate, I've been waiting." He said and gently placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back, slowly at first and started to get faster, more urgent. I tangled my fingers in his inky black hair and he drew me closer. Pulling me right up against him, I pulled back to gasp for breath and then kissed him as hard as I could. After a few moments we were gasping for breath, and he whispered to me,

"No doubt, you are the one."


End file.
